End the Nightmare
by T-money1
Summary: Sequel to 'Nightmare' and 'Before the Nightmare'. Alice is suffering from horrible nightmares from the Raccoon City incident. To what lengths will Rain go to save her? Alice/Rain. Lemon warning. Please R&R.
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: As I mentioned in all of my stories, I don't own anything. So in this case, I don't own anything from the franchise; games, movie, and all that jazz, ya heard? But to be blunt, DON'T SUE. I only own the character of Oscar Ocampo, he's of my creation.

It is the moment you have been waiting for people. It is time for the third installment of my "Nightmare" series. This is a sequel for my previous fics: "Nightmare" and "Before the Nightmare" and will follow the events of them. And yes, this still involves a Rain/Alice pairing. So without further or due, let's get it on, ya heard?

But now, that's right, it's time for another installment of…**Interesting Note (just for fun)**

**Interesting Note (just for fun) – **What do you think is more immoral? Killing two 150 lbs people or killing one big fat 300 lbs S.O.B?

**END THE NIGHTMARE**

Rain's eyes fluttered open as the morning sun peered through her and Alice's bedroom window.

After a couple of seconds, her eyes opened completely. The first thing she noticed was the other person in bed still asleep, undisturbed by Rain's movements. She grinned at the blonde, whose head lay on her chest.

Suddenly, the alarm clock went off. Rain quickly turned it off, so it wouldn't disturb Alice. The other woman started to wake, but Rain caressed her cheek.

"Go back to sleep."

Unconsciously, Alice heard this and stopped moving.

Rain smiled as she got out of her bed and went to the bathroom.

'It happened again. This was the third time in the past two weeks.' Rain gave up as she got ready for her shower.

* * *

Alice awoke from her slumber only a few minutes later, raising her head up from her pillow. "Rain?"

The blonde sat up on the bed while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Upon hearing the shower, Alice smiled and threw the bed sheets off from her and tiptoed her to the bathroom to her surprise Rain.

* * *

Alice cracked the stall door open a little bit to see Rain underneath the shower spray, washing the soap from her body, not hearing the other woman.

Upon opening and closing the stall door, she crept up behind Rain and yelled, "Boo!"

Rain turned around in surprise, but calmed down as she saw a laughing Alice.

"You bitch," Rain glared with a soft smack on the other woman's arm. "What the fuck is your problem?"

"I'm sorry, Rain. I couldn't help myself."

Rain said nothing as she turned her back to Alice.

"I'm really sorry," Alice said now feeling guilty. "I didn't mean to scare you. It was suppose to be a joke. You forgive me?"

"You know you're too sexy not to be forgiven," Rain turned to face Alice and gave her a strong passionate kiss on the lips. "I forgive you."

But it didn't stop there as Rain kissed Alice's lips again, only to move down and kiss her chin and neck.

Alice was really enjoying the treatment that Rain was giving her as she massaged Rain's back as the latter continued her treatment.

Suddenly, she felt a strong pain in her neck, causing Alice to push Rain away. She placed her hand on her neck and took it away to see blood.

"Rain, what the hell!" Alice looked at Rain, only for her whole body go cold.

Rain became a zombie again, who licked her lips of Alice's blood. She opened her mouth, showing off her decaying teeth, and lunged at Alice, pushing her through the stall.

Glass flew everywhere as the two women wrestled. Blood spilled on the ground as Rain clawed at Alice's bare skin, while Alice's screams in horror grew louder as more pain was delivered from Rain.

Finally, Rain brought her mouth to Alice's exposed neck and bit into it deeply.

* * *

Alice sprung off from the bed completely terrified, looked around and noticed that she was still in the bedroom. As she looked at the clock and saw that it was now 9:30, the blonde realized it was another nightmare. She regained her composure on this revelation when she noticed a small note on the pillow next to her. Alice picked it up and read it.

_Dear Alice_

_I noticed how tired you were this morning. So I decided to let you sleep in. If you're reading this note, then I am already at work. Before I left, I took the liberty of calling your workplace and told them that you wouldn't be coming in today as you had the flu. So go on and enjoy your day off. After what you must have experienced last night, you deserve it. I'll be home later. Love ya._

_Me._

Alice smiled at the note as Rain always managed to look out for her. She was always so thoughtful.

Still trying to shake off the affects of the nightmare, she got out of bed to go take a shower.

* * *

Sometime later in the city, Rain was on her lunch break with her thoughts on Alice and her reoccurring nightmares.

Not exactly sure how she could help, Rain was sure as hell gonna find something. After all, Alice didn't quit on Rain in the Hive, so Rain wasn't going to quit on Alice in her time of need.

Rain walked back to her car. Before she entered, she got out her cell phone.

"_Hello?" the person on the other line said._

"Oz, its Rain."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Well, go on ahead and send in your reviews on the first chapter (Love it so far? Hate it so far? You know the deal), as they are greatly appreciated. I hope that you are enjoying the story so far. And don't worry; I'll try to update A.S.A.F.P.

PEACE.


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own anything. Okay? Get it, got it, good. Just glad to get that out of the way. So don't sue.

What's happening? It is time for the next chapter of "End the Nightmare." So now, all you readers won't have a reason to bash me in the head in with a fucking stiltson wrench. So without further ado, here is part two of "End the Nightmare."

But not without another exciting installment of…**Interesting Note (just for fun)**

**Interesting Note (just for fun) –** When a centipede kicks another centipede in the shin, does he kick one leg at a time or does he stand on fifty and kick with fifty?

**END THE NIGHTMARE**

**Part 2**

Oscar Ocampo sat in his office at the Pentagon.

It was a slow day for him, until his sister called him saying that she needed his help more than two hours ago. He told her to come over to talk about it.

A knock at the door got his attention.

"Come in."

The door opened to reveal a young lieutenant, who saluted him, which was returned by Oz.

"At ease. What is it, Lieutenant?"

"Colonel, a Miss Ocampo is here to see you sir," the lieutenant addressed.

"Of course. Thank you Lieutenant. Send her in."

The other man saluted and left the room as Oz moved away some papers on his desk. A few seconds later, Rain showed up at his door and politely knocked, getting her brother's attention.

"Rain, please come in."

"Thanks for seeing me, Oz," Rain did so and sat down across from her brother's desk. "I really appreciate it."

"No problem, sis."

Rain asked, "I'm not coming in at a bad time, am I?"

"No, not at all." He shook his head. "Nothing of any importance, at least."

"Glad to hear that."

"So what's up?" he asked his sister.

"It's Alice," she said.

"What about her?" he asked.

"Well, for some time now, she has been experiencing these terrible fucking nightmares. They have really taken their toll on her."

"Everyone has nightmares, Rain," Oz said simply.

"Not like this," the younger sibling pointed out. "I mean, it starts out simple enough. But then it she usually starts thrashing around and whimpering, only to bolt up covered in sweat. And when she wakes up, she's breathing so fast, it's almost like her heart is going to explode."

"That's unusual," Rain's brother said in response. "Do you think it might be psychological? Maybe some terrible trauma trying to break out?"

"I wouldn't know," Rain said. "I'm not a psychologist. But it's been like this ever since Raccoon City. Maybe it has something to do with that."

Oz sighed as he said, "I'm not surprised. Having to experience something like that could really affect someone's way of thinking."

"Tell me about it," Rain said as she slumped down in the chair. "But I'm at a loss as what to do."

"You really love her, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do," she admitted.

Oz listened to his sister spill her soul, amazed to see and hear the change in her. Rain was still the same smartass he grew up with, but in a good way.

"You said that you needed my help earlier," Oz said regaining his thoughts. "So how do you want me to help you with this? I'm not exactly a psychologist either."

"To be honest, I just wanted someone to talk to about this," the young woman said. "Other than Alice, of course."

"Wait," Oz said as a thought came to him. "I got an idea."

Rain curiously asked, "What is it?"

"Well, we need someone who can understand the human mind," the older sibling said. "I may not be able to help you, but I know someone who just might."

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Marcus Kale," he began.

"Who the fuck is that?" Rain said with a raised eyebrow.

"He was my best friend and roommate back in college, but now he works for a pharmaceutical and drug company," Oz said. "He and I still get together to talk from time to time. Last I heard, he was working on this brand new wonder drug."

"And this helps us how?" Rain asked.

"I'm getting to that," he intervened. "Apparently from he told me about it, it suppose to heal people who are suffering from some psychological trauma, like people experiencing nightmares."

"Really? Anything else?"

"No, that's it," he admitted. "But it's a start that for sure."

"Well, it's good enough for me."

"Very well then," Oz replied. "I'll give him a call later and tell him about it."

"That's good," she said feeling a lot better. "In that case, I guess I'll be going and let you get back to doing whatever it is you do here."

"Thanks for coming by," Oz said. "It's always nice to receive visitors."

"I'll bet." Rain got up from her seat and went to the door. "See ya later, bro. Thanks for the talk. It really helped."

"Later sis," he said back. "Anytime."

* * *

And with that, Rain left.

Three hours later back at the apartment, Alice was up and about in a white t-shirt and blue jeans, watching television in their living room.

It was at this time that Rain came in the door. "Honey, I'm home."

Alice giggled at what her girlfriend said as she got up to greet her girlfriend with a hug. "So nice for you to be home, dear."

Rain laughed. "Now that we got that out of our systems, how was your day?

"It was good. I feel of a hell a lot better than I did this morning."

The two made their way to the couch and sat down next to each other.

"That's good to hear," Rain grinned. "I figured a nice day off was just what Dr. Ocampo ordered."

"Well thank you Dr. Ocampo. Your number one patient really needed it."

The two women met in another hug and kiss before breaking apart.

"How does dinner and a movie sound to you?" Alice suggested. "I'm not really in the mood to cook personally. What about you?"

"It sounds pretty good," Rain agreed. "After all, tomorrow is Saturday so we don't really have to worry about work."

"In that case, I am going to go up stairs and take a shower. I want to be nice and clean for our night out on the town." Alice gave Rain a quick kiss on the cheek and got off from the couch. "You do know that you're welcome to join me."

Rain smiled. "I know."

Alice smiled and made her way upstairs.

The other woman counted to ten before finally following Alice upstairs to shower.

* * *

After about 10 minutes, the two got out, dried themselves off, got dressed, and left their apartment in Rain's car.

* * *

"I guess it's safe to say that I had fun tonight." Alice was a little tipsy as she entered the apartment later that night, only to fall forward on the couch.

"You and me both, baby." Rain was not as tipsy. "Are you drunk?"

Alice made a gesture with her fingers. "Just a little bit."

"Let's get you to bed."

* * *

Alice stepped out of the bathroom, after brushing her teeth and washing her face. "You're turn now."

"Thanks. I'll be out in a minute or two."

Alice took this time to get ready for bed, which usually meant getting completely undressed and getting under the covers. She sat up in bed with the covers pulled up to her chest, waiting for her lover.

* * *

Rain came out of the bathroom a couple minutes later. "Looks like you're still up."

Alice admitted, "I was waiting for you."

"How thoughtful." Rain stripped off her clothes, only leaving a black sports bra and black boxers, and got under the covers, where she removed her clothes.

Alice pouted. "Spoilsport."

"I know," Rain smirked. "I can be so evil from time to time."

Alice smiled. "True, but I still love you."

"Ditto." Rain said as the two kissed again and relaxed in the bed. "Good night, Alice."

"Good night, Rain," Alice said back.

Rain gathered Alice in an embrace as they both fell asleep.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Starting to get interesting now, don't you agree? Don't worry; I'll try to update A.S.A.F.P. So go on ahead and send in your reviews. Once again, they are greatly appreciated. PEACE.


	3. Part 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all of the movies or games. So don't go off and sue me now please?

It is now time for the third chapter of "End the Nightmare." Sorry it took so long, but I was having a minor case of writers block. But it's okay now. There is no more need to worry about little ole me anymore. So without further or due, let's get it on, ya heard?

But not without a new exciting installment of…**Interesting Note (just for fun)**

**Interesting Note (just for fun) – **You know that you have a drinking problem if you get drunk in Miami, only to wake up in Finland wearing a clown costume. (LMAO)

**END THE NIGHTMARE**

**Part 3**

Stepping out of the shower the next morning, Alice dried herself off.

She combed her hair in an attempt to get out the tangles and knots, before donning a bathrobe and brushing her teeth. Afterwards, she stepped out of the bathroom to wake her lover.

Rain was still asleep in their bed as Alice approached the bed and attempted to wake her

"Rain, wake up hon," she said as Rain groaned in her sleep. "Come on, Rain. Let's get some breakfast."

Rain rolled over until she lay on her back when Alice grinned as an idea came to her head. She brought her lips to Rain's exposed neck and gently kissed it as Rain moaned in her sleep.

But as she did, Rain's hand came up to caress Alice's head.

"Didn't take very long at all." Alice brought her face out from the dark-haired woman's neck. "Now did it?"

At that moment, Rain's eyes opened quickly to reveal a pair of glazed-over blue eyes. She opened her mouth and tackled a surprised Alice to the bedroom floor, only to bite hard into Alice's exposed neck.

* * *

Alice woke up suddenly, shaken at what had just happened, only to realize it was another nightmare.

Noticing that Rain still slept, Alice was thankful that she didn't wake her up. She fell back down on the bed and fell back asleep almost instantly.

But what Alice didn't know was that Rain was awake. As she fell asleep again as well, she wondered if this Kale guy talked about Oz mentioned could help.

* * *

The next morning, Alice and Rain woke up at around 10:30.

After taking showers and getting dressed, they made down to the kitchen where they started to make breakfast.

* * *

"Hello?" Rain answered the ringing telephone.

"_Rain, it's me."_

"Hey bro," the female Ocampo said.

"_I talked to Marcus yesterday and told him of your situation," her brother said._

Rain was hopeful. "Yeah?"

"_We're good to go," he explained. "We can go see him today. It turns out he's been looking to try it out on someone like Alice."_

"That's good to hear," Rain said with a sigh. "So tell me, what does this drug actually do?"

"_I think it would be better if you asked him that yourself," the older sibling said. "After all, I don't really know many of the details on it other than what I've already told you."_

"Okay, I trust you on this," the dark-haired woman said into the phone. "So how do we get to where we're supposed to be to do this?"

"_Don't worry; I'll be over in about 15 minutes. So get ready."_

"See ya then," she said.

"Bye."

"Bye." Rain hung up the phone.

* * *

After explaining the phone conversation to Alice and placating her fears, Oz arrived and the three left the apartment.

* * *

After a half an hour, they pulled into the driveway of a large house and exited the car. They came to the front door of the estate and knocked.

A few seconds later, a man about the same age as Oz, with shaggy blond hair, green eyes, and glasses opened the door and allowed the group inside.

"Oh hello," the man in question said to the group. "I've been expecting you. Please come on in."

"Hey Marcus," Oz greeted. "Allow me to introduce my friends. This is Alice and Rain. Guys, this is my best friend, Marcus Kale."

"Nice to meet you both," Kale greeted as he shook their hands.

"Likewise," Rain and Alice said simultaneously as they did the same thing.

Oz asked, "Well, you know what the situation, right?"

"Of course, please follow me."

* * *

Marcus led them all to his private laboratory in the basement. "So now, so do you have any questions before we begin?"

Rain asked, "How exactly does this drug work?"

"I'm glad you asked, Rain," Kale said, as he began. "This drug, which I call Orpheum, is used to cure people who suffer from chronic nightmares and psychological trauma. In general, these nightmares are caused by extremely traumatic situations. This drug will dissolve in the stomach, spread throughout the bloodstream until it enters the part of the brain where dreams occur. Here, it will search throughout the sleeper's mind until another nightmare begins. The drug will give the dreamer the ability to take control of his or her dream and face whatever is the cause behind it. The result being the end of any traumatic nightmares the person may suffer from. Alice, I am to believe that these nightmares are of a traumatic nature?"

Alice responded, "About a month ago, Rain and I basically went through a terrifying experience in Raccoon City. I have been experiencing these incredible nightmares about it ever since."

"I read something in the papers about it," the scientist noted. "Well, then in the next couple of minutes, those nightmares of yours will basically disappear without a trace."

Rain asked, "Are you sure that this will work?"

"I'm positive," Kale said. "Alice isn't the first person I've tested. Hopefully after this, I can get FDA approval in no time."

"It's worth a shot," Alice said.

"Very well then. Alice, please lie down on the table and we can get started."

Alice placed her herself on the lab table. "Now what?"

"Take these," he produced a couple of pills. "The effects should be almost instant. Are you ready?"

Alice nodded as Kale handed her the pills, which she swallowed. Within seconds, Alice fell asleep.

Now it was time to confront the nightmare head on.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

It's starting to get interesting now, don't you agree? Now under the influence of Orpheum, does Alice have the strength to beat her nightmares so that she and Rain can live happily ever after? Stay tuned for the next exciting installment. And do send in your reviews, as they are greatly appreciated.

PEACE.


	4. Part 4

Disclaimer: I am getting pretty sick and tired of always doing this. But since I don't want to be sued by anyone, I will do it. I don't own anything from the "Resident Evil" franchise so don't sue. Get it, got it, good.

Guess whose back…Back Again…I am back…Tell a friend. Yeah, I know that's pretty old. Sorry, I am back with another chapter of "End the Nightmare." I know I am a little behind. But here I am. So let's get on with the story, ya heard?

But not without another exciting installment of…**Interesting Note (just for fun)**

**Interesting Note (just for fun) – **Do any of you out there know what wine goes well with frosted flakes? I always have a difficult time trying to find a good wine to go with breakfast.

**END THE NIGHTMARE**

**Part 4**

Alice opened her blue-green eyes and noticed her surroundings.

There was no lab, no Kale, no Oz, and especially no Rain.

She was back in the Hive at the entrance where the train was located.

As for herself, Alice was clad in the same red silk dress she wore that day.

The blond woman got up from the floor and slowly walked down the steps to the train, unsure what could happen.

But as she looked inside the train, her heart stopped.

Rain sat up against the wall, apparently dead.

Memories from when Alice thought the anti-virus failed and Rain becoming a zombie brought tears to Alice's eyes. She kneeled down as she noticed Rain's normal brown skin appeared as a pale white, bringing her hand up to wipe away one of the two strands of dark hair Rain sported with her ponytail

"Oh Rain," Alice said softly as she caressed her cheek.

At that moment, Rain's eyes opened wide, revealing a glazed over blue.

Alice stumbled backwards and stood alert while Rain immediately stood up as well

Rain's mouth opened wide, showing off her decaying teeth, and ran toward Alice, knocking them both to the ground.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the lab, Alice's body jerked up from the table, alerting the others there. The heart monitor started to beep rapidly as Marcus raced to his computer.

Oz asked, "What the fuck is going on?"

"It's working," Kale explained.

* * *

Back in Alice's dream, she and Rain continued their fight.

Rain came pretty close to biting Alice, who kicked her away and regained her composure while Rain struggled to get back on her feet.

"I don't want to do this to you, Rain." Alice delivered a quick kick to the side of Rain's head, which knocked her back down, allowing Alice to regain her composure. "But I guess I have no choice."

* * *

Alice's body still continued to spasm on the table as the others looked on.

"Can't you just wake her up?" asked Rain.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Rain. If I was to, the result could very well be fatal, like dealing with a sleepwalker. The sudden shock might kill her."

"So are you saying that there is no way to wake her up?" asked Rain.

"I am afraid that the only thing we can do is to wait and pray that Alice can hold out and come through."

Oz asked, "What happens if she can't?"

"Alice's case seems to be very serious," Kale had a grim expression as he said that. "I'm afraid if she keeps this up, her heart could very well explode."

* * *

Alice readied herself for when Rain tried to attack again. Rain sprung up immediately and tried to attack, but Alice held her away.

"Rain, stop this!"

This plea went unheard by Rain, as she struggled to attack Alice. She gave the dark-haired woman a head butt, which knocked her back down to the ground. But Rain proved to be relentless in her onslaught.

Alice tried once again to get through to Rain "I don't want to do this. I don't want to kill you."

Rain stopped her assault.

"The Red Queen said that those who have been infected with the T-virus have little memory and no intelligence. But I think that's a crock of shit, because I know that you're listening. Don't make me fight you. I love you Rain."

The other woman showed no movement, until she launched herself at the blonde yet again.

Alice delivered a spin kick to Rain, who went flying across the floor and no longer moved. She ran and kneeled down to her girlfriend's unconscious form, which had returned back to its original color.

Rain's eyes fluttered open, revealing them to be brown instead of blue.

With that, Alice smiled weakly.

* * *

Back in the real world, Alice's body stopped squirming.

After checking the vitals and checking his computer, Kale looked at the others with a smile on his face. "Success."

The other two breathed a sigh of relief at that.

"You got one hell of a tough woman in Alice, sis," Oz said.

"Yeah, and don't forget that she's my woman," she responded.

"I think this calls for a celebration," Kale said. "Let's get out of here and go to the kitchen. I'm actually a pretty good cook."

Rain looked at her lover. "What about Alice?"

"Let her rest," Marcus went to the closet and brought out a blanket and placed it over Alice. "She'll wake up in a little while. Come along everyone; let my patient enjoy her rest."

The gang made their way out of the lab. But Rain stopped and returned to Alice's side, where she gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"You did good, baby."

With that, Rain ran up to join the others as Alice slept.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Should I make the last chapter a lemon between Alice and Rain? If you want me to, post it in your review. So go on and send in your reviews as they are greatly appreciated.

PEACE.


	5. Part 5

Disclaimer: You know the deal already. I don't own anything from the "Resident Evil" franchise. So please don't sue, as I have nothing.

Finally, T-Money has come back to this story. It is now time to wrap up the "Nightmare" series. And here it is. It is the final chapter of "End the Nightmare." So I hope you all enjoy this. Now remember, this chapter is a lemon, which means it will feature sex between Rain and Alice. So if you are not the appropriate age to read this kind of material, then please leave. But if you wish to proceed; remember that you have been warned.

But not without another installment of…**Interesting Note (just for fun)**

**Interesting Note (just for fun) – **You know that you've entered the wrong store when you see one of your personal checks on the window, showing you why that store doesn't accept personal checks. (LMAO)

**END THE NIGHTMARE**

**Part 5**

Alice woke up three hours later, but to her it felt as she slept one night. She sat up on the table and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Good Morning, Sunshine."

Alice grabbed her chest and her heartbeat slowed down as she noticed the visitor. "Jesus, Rain!"

"Jumpy?" Rain smirked.

Alice threw the blanket off of her and placed it back on the table, throwing her legs over the table to face Rain. "What the hell, girl? Jumpy? You're lucky I didn't have a heart attack!"

Rain still smirked.

Alice got off the table and stretched her limbs. "How long was I out?"

Rain checked her watch. "Three hours, seven minutes, and 24 seconds."

"Don't tell me you timed it?"

Rain shrugged as she grabbed a glass of water for Alice to drink. "I didn't have much else to do."

Alice yawned as she took the glass and drank from it. "Where are the others?"

"Living room. You wanna join them?"

Alice nodded.

The two women made their way out of the lab and joined the males in the living room.

* * *

It was around 6 p.m. when Rain, Alice and Oz decided to leave.

"Well it was nice to see you again, Oz," Kale said as he shook his friend's hand.

"You too, buddy," Oz replied with a handshake of his own. "Maybe next week, we can get together and get some lunch."

"Sounds good," the blond scientist nodded. "Alice, Rain, it was nice to meet you both."

"Same here," commented Rain.

Alice added, "Yeah, thanks for everything."

"I hope to see all of you again," Marcus waved off as the other three drove away. "Don't be strangers, ya hear?"

* * *

They arrived at Rain and Alice's apartment at around 6:30.

"Thanks for everything, bro," Rain said as she got out of the car.

"No problem sis. Glad that I was able to help. Take care of yourselves."

"Yeah, you too," both women replied.

As Oz drove out of sight, the two women walked into their apartment together.

* * *

"What a day!" Alice said as she collapsed on the couch.

"You said it," Rain said back.

"You know, a bath would sound really good right about now," Alice seductively suggested, "Care to join me?"

Rain chuckled, "Nah, I have to do something. But don't let me stop you."

Alice pouted, got up from off the couch and went to take a nice, long, bath.

Rain smiled, knowing that Alice always took long baths, as it gave her plenty of time to get her surprise ready.

* * *

Alice removed her clothes before stepping into the bathtub, lying back to allow her entire body to feel the soothing water. All the while, she wondered what Rain was up to.

* * *

Alice left the bathroom newly refreshed and clean when she saw the dining room table, set up with plates, glasses, and candles galore.

"You like?"

Alice turned around to see Rain standing against the doorway to the kitchen.

"Absolutely" Alice was still in awe of what she saw. "I don't believe it. Did you do this?"

"Guilty as charged," Rain admitted. "Please have a seat."

Alice did on one end of the small, narrow table and waited for Rain, who came out of the kitchen with two plates of Caesar Salad, only to go back in to get some garlic bread and two plates of Chicken Parmesan.

Alice asked, "Don't tell me that you made all this yourself."

"Surprised?" Rain asked, while sitting opposite of Alice.

"Yeah, I am. Tough, sexy, and an expert chef: You are just full of surprises."

"That I am," Rain said as she and Alice started eating.

"This is really good, Rain," the blond woman said after taking her first bite.

"Thanks."

"Is there a special occasion that I forgot about?" Alice asked curiously. "It's not my birthday, is it?"

"Can't a girl just make a nice romantic dinner for her girlfriend just because she felt like it?" Rain casually asked.

"Of course you can. It's just surprised me, that's all."

"Actually, there is a reason behind all this. I made this especially for you, for going through what you've been through today. I just wanted to do something special for you."

"Ah, that's so sweet," Alice smiled. "Thank you very much, Rain. If it means anything, I am really enjoying my present."

"Actually, this is only one half of your present." Rain slowly smirked. "This is only the main course, but desert is in the bedroom."

Alice was confused. "The bedroom?"

Rain continued smirking, and Alice finally got the idea.

"Eat real quick."

The two quickly finished, and placed their dinnerware in the kitchen sink. Immediately, Alice and Rain raced into their bedroom.

* * *

The two collapsed on the bed and delved into a strong passionate kiss. Tongues clashed together as if in a battle for dominance.

Twenty seconds passed before they pulled apart, allowing Alice to quickly pull off Rain's shirt.

Rain giggled. "Aren't we impatient?"

"Don't you know it," Alice smiled lustfully.

"Well, I'm not going to be the only one."

With that, Rain pulled off Alice's shirt and bra and threw them into a pile, where it joined Rain's shirt. The two joined into another strong kiss. Afterward, Rain nipped and bit Alice's neck and collarbone. Alice smiled and moaned at the sensation.

Rain brought her lips back up to Alice's and trailed kisses downward starting at the lips to the chin to the collarbone to the cleft. But she didn't stop there, as she took one of Alice's rosy red nipples into her mouth.

Alice groaned as Rain used her teeth, lips, and tongue before jumping to the other nipple. Her assault ceased, as she moved away from Alice's small, perky breasts.

Alice was shocked. "You're done already?"

"Oh no, I'm just getting warmed up."

Rain unbuckled Alice's jeans and slid them off her long, strong, slender, legs, which were followed by Alice's panties and threw them both into the pile. Rain used her fingers to stroke the soft skin, while she placed kisses that trailed downward over Alice's taut, flat stomach.

Alice giggled as Rain kissed her naval.

Rain continued as she pried Alice's legs apart.

Alice was into the heat of the moment when she took a quick intake of breath as she felt Rain's tongue caress her private area.

Rain only did this for a minute, until she plunged into her girlfriend's sex. The farther Rain drove her tongue inside, the more Alice squirmed with high pitched moans.

"Oh Rain! Don't stop!"

At one point, Alice's body nearly lifted off the bed, but was prevented by Rain's strong hands as they pushed Alice back down to the bed.

"That's so good," Alice moaned.

Rain smiled and decided to kick it up a notch, as she took one of her fingers and penetrated Alice's center as the blonde was unsure of how long she could last.

"Oh God, Rain!"

The finale came to when Rain removed her mouth and placed her lips around Alice's pearl atop of her vagina.

Alice's mouth opened wide but no sounds came out. It was as if a time bomb went off inside of Alice.

Rain cleaned herself off from Alice's climax, and made her way back up to her lips, allowing Alice to taste herself. Alice responded with a kiss of her own, but was as weak as a kitten.

Rain asked out of breath, "You alright, baby?"

"I'm far from alright," Alice smiled weakly. "I'm fucking excellent."

Rain smiled. "Well, I am to please."

"So do I," As quick as a flash, Alice flipped Rain on her back. "It's my turn."

Rain was surprised at how quickly Alice recovered, not to mention how quickly she pulled off Rain's jeans and boxers which joined the rest of the clothes in the pile.

"You're gonna scream my name before this night is over, Ocampo," the blond woman said. "This, I guarantee."

Before Rain could react to that, Alice pried her legs open and jumped right in.

"Oh my god!" Alice was a maniac as she attacked Rain orally, yet gentle in her assault. "You're doing a really good job."

Alice laughed as she stayed between Rain's legs. She continued as she used two of her fingers and placed them inside.

Rain was moaning Alice's name at this point, when the blonde felt Rain contract around her fingers and smiled in victory at that moment. Rain didn't last any longer as she exploded in Alice's face.

At that moment, all of the energy that was in Rain disappeared completely. Rain was now in pure, untamed Euphoria.

Alice crawled up to Rain to give her a powerful kiss. More kisses followed until Alice decided to rest her head on Rain's chest. Here, she took one of Rain's dark brown nipples into her mouth, suckling like a newborn.

"That was real good," Rain commented.

Alice, out of breath as well, responded, "You can say that again."

Rain petted Alice on the head. "So did you enjoy the second half of your present?"

"You know it," Alice said as she continued her heavy breathing. "Oh, I'm tired."

Rain asked "Want to go to sleep now?"

Alice replied, "Yeah."

The two women got up from the bed to remove the blanket and sheets, allowing them to get in. Rain turned off the lamp on the nightstand, with both her and Alice snuggling into each other's arms.

"Goodnight Rain," Alice said. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Rain returned. "Goodnight Alice."

The two met in another kiss and fell asleep immediately after that.

* * *

It was around 3:30 a.m. until Alice woke up again.

"Rain?" the blonde shook her sleeping counterpart. "Rain!"

Rain was groggy when she opened her eyes. "What is it?"

"The nightmare," the other woman said. "It's gone."

Rain sleepily smiled at her love and kissed her forehead. "I know, baby."

Alice smiled and fell asleep again.

"I know."

**THE END**

Thank god that's finally over. I hope you liked it. Well, there you have it, ladies and non-ladies. That was the exciting conclusion to not only "End the Nightmare," but it is also the conclusion to my "Nightmare" series. That's it folks. So go on ahead and send in your reviews as they are greatly appreciated. It has been a very long time since I have said this, so here we go. Damn, this is gonna feel good.

So until next time, this is T-Money saying "If you want some, come get some. And if you don't like me, bite me."


End file.
